Star Wars Origins: Satele
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: I was never meant to find it. The planet. It was there all along. But the moment I found it, my life, my destiny changed forever. The Force is strong here. I can feel it. I can feel that there is a great evil is here. I can feel that the Dark Side is here. I can feel that one day, what I do here, will changed the fate of the Republic and the Empire.
1. The World that the Force Shrouds

**The World that the Force Shrouds**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Satele groaned as she awoke in her starfighter and pushed the cockpit hatch open. She got out of the crashed starfighter and stumbled around for a moment. She managed to get over to a tree and steady herself. The astromech droid she had with her rolled up to her and beeped a little.

"I'm fine." said Satele as she caught her breath, "What's your number?"

The droid beeped some more and Satele smiled.

"Well, Artoo-Detoo, where are we?" asked Satele as she checked to see her lightsaber was still at her side.

R2 beeped quite a bit and Satele sighed.

"That's nowhere near any Republic world and not on any map." said Satele, "Can we take off?"

R2 beeped worriedly and gently rubbed his dome.

"It's okay." said Satele as she went over to the ship and turned on the distress beacon, "Let's go see if we can find someone to help us."

She quickly covered the damaged starfighter with many bushes and leaves before she started walking through the forest with R2 quickly on her heels. Satele took in the scenery of the forest and narrowed her eyes.

_"The Force is extremely strong here."_ she thought suspiciously, _"It's so dense that I can barely pick out any specific things."_

She felt something dangerous nearby and grabbed her lightsaber.

* * *

Rin Nohara watched as Kakashi fainted an instant after he threw the kunai that their sensei had given him and the Iwa Ninja closed in. An instant later, Rin saw a flash of blue light and all the Iwa Ninja were cut in half. She stared at the glowing blue blades of the double-blade sword of the woman who had saved them.

"Rin!" exclaimed Minato as he appeared on the scene and grabbed her and Kakashi then jumped away from the woman.

"Sensei, she saved us." muttered Rin.

Minato stopped and looked back at the woman as the blades on her weapon retreated into the metal tube she had in her hand.

"Thank you for saving my students." said Minato.

"I just did what was right." said the woman as she examined Minato, "I'm guessing those kids are child soldiers."

"You can say that." said Minato, "Who are you?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"Later." said the woman, "Right now, more people are on their way here and we need to leave."

"Alright." said Minato as he left with Rin and Kakashi while Satele went to find R2.

**(Two Days Later)**

Satele sat in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen sitting in his desk and Minato stood next to him.

"Well, let's hear your story." said Hiruzen.

"You're not alone." said Satele, "Beyond this planet, there are trillions and trillions of other lifeforms on different planets."

"So, you're an alien?" asked Minato.

"Technically since I'm not from this planet but I am human." explained Satele, "Right now, the entire galaxy is at war. The Republic, which I'm a citizen of, is at war with the Sith Empire, a group that splintered off of the group I'm a part of, the Jedi."

Satele then picked up her lightsaber and sent it floating onto Hiruzen's desk with the Force.

"We can use an energy called the Force, which is emitted from and surrounds all living things." she explained.

"Sounds like chakra." commented Minato.

"I theorized that what you call chakra and I call the Force are the same thing but you use various items and hand signs from what I've seen to use it." said Satele, "Anyway, I was on my way back to Coruscant, the Republic Capital, when I was found by a Sith patrol and my starship crashed in the forest near where I found Minato and his students. By the way, where is the droid that was with me?"

"Droid?" asked Hiruzen, "Oh, that beeping thing that was with you. He's waiting right outside. I ordered ANBU, our black ops division, to turn away everyone that came onto this floor so they wouldn't see it."

"Him." said Satele, "Artoo is a he."

"How can you tell?" asked Minato.

"It's in his programming." explained Satele, "And the beeping is his way of communicating."

"So, how long do you plan on staying on this planet?" asked Hiruzen.

"My ship crashed and the engines are beyond repair." explained Satele, "I'm stuck until someone picks up the distress signal from it. But that's going to be a challenge since this planet isn't on any known maps and not near any planets in the Republic."

"Then I guess you'll have to stay here in the village." said Hiruzen before he removed his pipe and looked at Minato, "You think Kushina would mind having a guest stay with you two for now?"

"I could actually use the help." said Minato, "With Kushina due in about a month, I could really use the help."

"What about my ship?" asked Satele.

"I'll have ANBU move it discreetly." said Hiruzen as Satele tossed him a locator reciever.

"That'll allow you to track it." said Satele as she left with Minato.

R2 followed behind them and they went down the street.

"This is extremely primitive than Coruscant." said Satele as she looked around, "No offense."

"None taken." said Minato, "From what you've said and R2, the technology on this planet is extremely primitive."

They passed a woman that was slightly smaller than Satele wearing a black cloak and Satele stopped in her tracks. She looked back and the woman and narrowed her eyes. R2 bumped into her and Minato turned back.

"Something wrong?" asked Minato.

"No." said Satele in suspicion, "Nothing's wrong."

She turned back around and followed Minato to his apartment.

"Kushina, I'm..." began Minato before he rushed over to his downed wife's side.

"Minato, it's coming." said Kushina as she grunted.

"What?!" exclaimed Minato, "But you're not due for another month!"

"Well, the baby says it wants out now." said Kushina before she screamed in pain and clutched her abdomen.

Minato picked up Kushina and ran with her to the bedroom room and Kushina noticed the amniotic fluid on the floor. She went up to the puddle and frowned.

_"There is more blood than there should be."_ she thought as she heard Kushina scream in pain again and she ran into the bedroom.

Kushina was lying on the bed with her stomach exposed and Minato holding his hands over her abdomen and over a seal of some sort. Satele ran and got a tub of warm water then grabbed a bunch of towels. She ran to where the baby would come out just as R2 rolled in and beeped.

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Kushina when she saw R2.

"Artoo, you're going to have to go out for this." said Satele as she finally saw the baby, "I can see the head!"

R2 turned around and rolled out as Kushina pushed more while Minato began sweating and Satele held the head of the baby. A moment later, there was crying and Kushina panted before she passed out. Satele cut the cord of the little girl as she continued crying then got to cleaning her.

"You did it, Kushina." said Minato as he fixed the seal while Kushina slept.

"Minato, you need to get her to the hospital." said Satele as she started cleaning the baby.

"Why?" asked Minato.

"The amniotic fluid had more blood in it than it's supposed to." said Satele, "Something is wrong with her and she needs to be examined quickly."

"Alright." said Minato as he finished fixing Kushina's seal and picked her up, "Think you can find the hospital alright?"

"Yes." said Satele, "I'll bring the baby when she's cleaned up."

Minato vanished in an instant and Satele looked at the baby girl in her arms. She started tearing up a little as the last time she held a baby in her arms crossed her mind.

_"Theron."_ she thought with regret as the baby finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

Satele finished cleaning up the baby and wrapped her up in a thick pink blanket. She sat down and started rocking the baby gently in her arms.

* * *

In a futuristic looking room, a woman wearing a black cloak went up to a long range holocommunicator and activated it.

"Yes?" asked Lord Scourge as his hologram appeared over it.

"We've got a problem." said the woman, "I Jedi just arrived on the planet."

"A Jedi?" asked Lord Scourge, "This is troubling indeed. Do what you wish with her."

"Yes, my master." said the woman.

"Don't disappoint me, Lazarus." said Lord Scourge before his hologram vanished.

**(Six Hours Later)**

Minato sat beside the sleeping Kushina's bed as the door opened.

"How is she doing?" asked Satele as she walked in the the baby and R2.

"She just got out of surgery." said Minato.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Satele as Kushina started to stir.

"Kushina!" exclaimed Minato quietly.

"Minato?" asked Kushina softly, "What happened? One moment, I'm making lunch and then nothing."

"You went into labor." explained Minato.

"The baby..." said Kushina weakly.

Satele went up to the bedside and handed the girl off to Kushina. Kushina held the baby in her arms and cried softly.

"Tayuya..." whispered Kushina, "Her name is Tayuya."

"Minato, you probably should tell her now." said Satele, "If it was that bad then she should know now rather than later."

"Tell me what?" asked Kushina before her abdomen started to ache.

"You were just in surgery." explained Minato solumnly, "They took an x-ray and found..."

"They found what?" asked Kushina.

"They found growths on your overies." said Minato sadly as he hugged his wife and daughter, "You can't have any more kids, Kushina. I'm sorry."

Kushina started to tear up and sobbed a little and Satele left with R2 to give them some privacy.

* * *

**Now, this story is going to be a little different than my others. Each chapter is going to take place one month after the previous one except for the last two. Which means that this story will have 22 chapters exactly give or take one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Shadow Upon the Horizon

**Shadow Upon the Horizon**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Satele sighed as she sat through her lesson from Kushina about how to read and write in the language of the planet while R2 was watching Tayuya.

"This is so confusing." said Satele as she held her head, "I have to learn an entirely new form of writing."

"Don't worry." said Kushina with a smile, "You'll get used to it."

Crying reached their ears and Kushina sighed as she stood up and went to check on Tayuya as R2 came out to Satele.

"Anything from the radar?" asked Satele.

R2 beeped sadly and Satele rubbed his dome.

"It will be okay, Artoo." assured Satele, "We'll be home in no time."

Kushina came in with Tayuya suckling on her and sat down next to Satele. Satele watched this and stood up.

"Something wrong?" asked Kushina.

"I just need some fresh air." said Satele as she headed to the door, "Artoo, stay here."

She left the apartment and once the door closed, she started crying and fell to the ground as she leaned against the door.

_"Theron."_ thought Satele with deep regret in her being.

* * *

The Sith Lord, Lazarus, watched as her young apprentice practiced his form with his red lightsaber and stepped out from the shadows.

"You're doing well, my apprentice." said Lazarus as her apprentice shut off his lightsaber and knelt to her, "You'll need to work on sensing things through the Force more."

"I already knew you were there, master." said the boy as he kept his head down, "I just wanted to show you how far I've come."

"Well, you've done well then." said Lazarus, "I have a mission for you."

**(That Night)**

Kushina sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her bed and Minato looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Have you noticed that Satele is acting strange?" asked Kushina as she sighed, "Whenever she's around Tayuya, she acts differently."

"Yeah." said Minato after a moment, "I did notice that. Do you want me to ask her about it?"

"No." said Kushina as she rolled over on her side and started to go to sleep, "I'll ask her in a few days."

**(Three Days Later)**

Satele and Kushina walked around the village with Tayuya in Kushina's arms when they came across a woman with long black hair and a young boy of about four at her side.

"Hey, Mikoto." greeted Kushina as the woman and the boy turned to them.

"Oh, Kushina." said Mikoto in surprise, "I didn't think I'd see you around so soon."

"Well, I just thought I'd show little Tayuya off to everyone." said Kushina as she looked down at the boy, "Hello there, Itachi."

"Hello." said the boy with a smile as Satele looked at him in interest.

"And who is this?" asked Mikoto as she looked at Satele.

"Oh, this is Satele Shan." said Kushina as she introduced Satele, "She's an old friend of Minato's."

"Charmed." said Satele as she narrowed her eyes at Itachi.

"Well, we really should be going." said Mikoto, "Fugaku gets grumpy when we're not home by now."

"Well, see you both later." said Kushina as Tayuya started getting fussy.

"Goodbye." said Itachi as he left with his mother.

"That boy..." muttered Satele.

"What about him?" asked Kushina.

"It's nothing." said Satele.

"So, wanna go have a girls' night out?" asked Kushina, "Minato just got back from a mission yesterday and he's not taking anymore missions for the next three days."

"I don't know." said Kushina as she looked at Tayuya with concern.

"Come on." said Kushina, "You need a break from studying and training."

Satele sighed and hung her head.

"Great!" said Kushina with a smile, "I'll just go drop Tayuya off with Minato then we can go. Why don't you explore the village a bit?"

"Alright." said Satele as she went off.

Satele took a deep breath and walked around the village. She made her way through a forest inside the village and came upon a glade next to a large river. In the center, there three tree stumps lined together. Several yards away was a large stone in the shape of a kunai. Satele felt something wrong and grabbed her lightsaber off her hip. The sky quickly turned dark and cloudy and Satele quickly used Tutaminus to redirect the lightning that came down on her into a tree, igniting it and spreading a large fire.

The fire parted and a man of about eighteen wearing a long black cloak walked through the flames before they came togther again.

"I don't know how the Sith know about this planet but I will not let them bring the war here." said Satele as she got into a Djem So stance.

The Sith removed his cloak and tossed it into the flames behind him, revealing he had chin length black hair and calm dark eyes. He pulled out his two lightsaber and activated the red blades. Satele activated one end of her own and they darted at each other. The blades of light moved extremely fast, faster than any normal person would have been able to see.

The Sith backed Satele against a tree and she dove out of the way as the Sith swung one of his lightsabers. She spun around just as the tree fell and the Sith jumped in front of her. Satele sent out a Force Push that knocked the Sith back several feet. Satele jumped into the air and went into a Falling Leaf attack. She stopped when countless burning and fallen branches flew at her. She cut and dodged them before she was knocked into a tree that wasn't burning by one. She knocked the log aside as the Sith approached and began pushing her back.

After a minute of being pushed back, Satele executed Sun Djem, knocking one of the Sith's lightsabers into the air before she did the same to the other. The Sith jumped into the trees and Satele went after him with a Force enhanced jump.

* * *

Kushina frowned as she looked through the shopping district for Satele along with R2 and the droid beeped.

"She couldn't have gotten far." said Kushina in determination.

R2 went ahead and beeped in front of Kushina to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked the droid.

Rockets came out of R2's legs and he beeped excitedly as he flew off.

"Come back here!" called out Kushina as she ran after R2 while putting her hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Satele calmly walked through the darkness of the underground cavern she had followed the Sith into and activated the other end of her lightsaber as well. She looked off to the side for a moment before she blocked one of the red blades that swung down at her. She pushed the Sith back along the water then knocked some into the Sith's face. They jumped onto a slope that led to the surface and the Sith reached back to grab a stalactite with the Force.

He hurled it at Satele, who sent it back easily with ten times the force. The stalactite hit the Sith and pinned him beneath it. Satele ran up and moved the stalactite away but stopped short of swinging her lightsaber when she saw a familiar face.

* * *

R2 stopped behind a large rock in a canyon and Kushina crouched down next to him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked the droid.

R2 beeped and Kushina looked around the rock. She raised an eyebrow when she saw several large red banners with a strange symbol on them.

"Those don't belong to any village I know of." whispered Kushina before she noticed the large device that several people were working on, "We should get back and let Satele know about this."

R2 beeped in agreement and they both headed back to the village.

* * *

"Should we stop them?" asked a soldier as he looked back at Lazarus.

"Let her be." said Lazarus, "She'll lead the Jedi right to our door."

"Yes, sir." said the soldier as he relayed the order to everyone in the base.

"Also, contact Darth Malgus." ordered Lazarus, "Tell him we require the use of one of his trophies."

**(That Night)**

Kushina walked into her apartment with R2 at her heels and found Minato and Satele standing over Itachi.

"What's going on?" asked Kushina.

"Tell her what you told us." said Satele to Itachi.

"I was ordered to kill her." said Itachi as he hung his head and pointed at Satele.

"What?" asked Kushina in surprise, "But you're only a boy."

"Apparently not." said Minato as Tayuya started crying and he went to her room to check on her.

"By the way, what happened to you?" asked Satele of Kushina and R2.

R2 beeped and Satele raised an eyebrow.

"The Empire?" asked Satele, "Are you sure?"

"They had banners with this weird symbol that I didn't recognize on it." explained Kushina.

"That confirms it." said Satele in concern, "The Sith Empire found this planet years ago and have already established bases."

"There's only one." said Itachi as they all looked at him, "There's only one Imperial Base here on Ibonihs."

"Ibonihs?" questioned Satele.

"It's what my master calls this planet." said Itachi.

"Master?" asked Minato as he walked back into the room, "Tayuya just needed to be changed."

"Jedi and Sith each take apprentices." explained Satele as she folded her arms and looked at Minato, "Only those with a high medi-clorian cell count can use the Force and due to the power I'm sensing from Itachi, he's extremely strong in it."

"I didn't want to." said Itachi as he held his his head and started crying, "She said she'd kill my parents if I didn't do as she said."

"It's okay." said Satele as she knelt down in front of Itachi and looked back at Minato, "See if Lord Hokage can have ANBU watch Itachi's parents. Don't let him know about the Sith though."

"Why not?" asked Minato.

"Only a Jedi can defeat a Sith." explained Satele, "As it stands right now, I'm the only one who can stand of to this..."

"Lazarus." said Itachi, "Darth Lazarus."

"Darth Lazarus." finished Satele, "Just tell him that Kakashi intercepted an order from another village stating that they were planning on assassinating them."

"Alright." said Minato as he vanished.

"I've got to get him to teach me that." said Satele before she looked back at Itachi, "I can sense that you're very conflicted with the ideals of the Sith. Become a Jedi and I promise you'll find yourself at peace. Become my Padawan and I swear to protect you and your family."

She held out her hand to Itachi and he looked at Satele as he felt her honesty through the Force. He then reached out to her hand and took it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. The Master

**The Master**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Itachi panted as he tried to raise a boulder in his younger form but collapsed. Satele walked over to him and handed him a canteen.

"Drink up." she said.

Itachi drank deeply and took several deep breaths.

"Darth Lazarus was never this easy on me." said Itachi.

"Jedi don't believe in causing pain." said Satele, "Jedi only fight as a last resort."

"Master, do you have a family?" asked Itachi curiously.

"The entire Jedi Order is my family." said Satele as she started to heal a small cut on Itachi's leg.

"I mean an actual family." said Itachi.

Satele stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked into Itachi's eyes.

"When someone becomes a Jedi, they must leave their family behind." confessed Satele with deep remorse in her voice.

"Why?" asked the puzzled child.

"There is no emotion." said Satele, "Families bring out emotion and emotion can lead to the Dark Side."

"But it's impossible for anyone to not feel emotion." said Itachi, "Emotion is in every living thing. Nothing can exist without emotion. Humans are probably the most emotional of all the species. That's what makes us human."

Satele smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair.

"How can someone so young be so wise?" asked Satele as she felt pride fill her body, "You are the youngest person I've trained. You're actually my first. But you are wiser beyond your years. That will come in handy for you later in life."

She went back to her original position of sitting against a tree that R2 stood next to and relaxed as she closed her eyes.

"Focus on something small first." said Satele before she fell asleep.

Itachi frowned as he noticed Satele's smile went to neutral and a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

"Theron..." she whispered softly.

"Theron?" asked Itachi of R2.

R2 beeped a little and they both looked at at Satele.

"Who's Theron?" wondered Itachi out loud.

**(A Week Later)**

Satele, who was shopping in the Uchiha District with R2, remained on edge as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

_"This place is different."_ she thought with concern, _"Compared to Itachi, everyone here is drenched in the Dark Side."_

"Master!" called out Itachi as he ran up to her, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright." said Satele as she turned to Itachi, "I just got here."

"So, what are you going to teach me today?" asked her young Padawan.

"Actually, I was going to give you the day off." said Satele, "Kushina wants to take me shopping and we were supposed to last month but..."

"Once again, I'm sorry." apologized Itachi as he looked at the ground.

"It's no problem." said Satele, "Why don't you spend the day with Artoo."

"Really?" asked Itachi is disbelief.

"That okay with you, Artoo?" asked Satele of the droid.

R2 beeped happily and Itachi smiled.

"Come on, Artoo!" said Itachi as he went off with the droid, "I wanna show you my house!"

Satele smiled and went off to find Kushina.

* * *

Lazarus smiled as a drone followed Satele and she stroked a big red button.

"Oh, my dear Jedi." said Lazarus slyly, "How naive you are. With the single press of a button, I could destroy the village but such a loss would lure the Jedi here. No matter. I'll be dealing with you very soon."

**(That Night)**

Kushina sighed in relief as she sunk into the steamy water of the hot springs.

"Ah!" said Kushina joyfully, "It has been so long since I relaxed."

"I must admit that this is nice." said Satele as the hot water caressed her body.

"Don't they have hot springs off planet?" asked Kushina curiously.

"Yeah." said Satele, "But they're rare with the war going on."

"Satele, can I ask you a question?" asked Kushina.

"You just did." joked Satele.

"Why is it you act differently around Tayuya?" questioned Kushina.

"Define differently." stated Satele as she she closed her eyes.

"Well, for one, you can't even look at her." said Kushina, "Also, anytime Minato and I take care of her, you appear to be on the verge of tears and leave the room."

Satele opened her eyes minutely and looked away.

"It's complicated." she explained.

"How so?" asked Kushina.

"It's rather personal." said Satele painfully, "Extremely personal."

Kushina noticed Satele crossing her legs and adjusted how she was sitting.

"No way." said Kushina in realization.

"What?" asked Satele.

"You had a child." stated Kushina.

Satele ran a hand through her hair and took several deep breaths.

"It was a lapse in judgement." said Satele with regret.

"How so?" asked the red head.

"I'm not allowed to have children." said Satele, "My order forbids it."

"That seems pretty stupid." said Kushina, "It's every woman's dream to have children."

"There are rare exceptions." explained Satele, "But everyone in our order is forbidden to form emotional attachments as it could lead us into darkness."

"But when you fight to protect something or just for fighting's sake, aren't you feeling emotions then?" questioned Kushina.

Satele sighed and got out of the water.

"You are." said Satele, "But there's the danger. You must constantly fight with yourself to keep them in check."

She headed back toward the locker rooms but stopped short.

"And to answer the question you're thinking of, not a day goes by where I don't think about my son." she said as she went inside.

**(Later)**

Satele and Kushina entered their apartment and found Itachi standing against the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony with R2 next to him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Satele.

"Artoo intercepted a message that you may want to hear, Master." said Itachi as he looked at R2 and nodded.

R2 began projecting a hologram and after a moment, Satele gasped and froze at the sight of who it was.

**"Very well."** came a feminine voice, **"As much as I hate holding prisoners, I'll look after Master Darach for you, Lord Malgus."**

The hologram vanished and Satele gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands.

"Satele, are you okay?" asked Kushina as she went to touch her friend on the shoulder.

Satele pulled away from Kushina and closed her eyes.

"Itachi, go home." she ordered, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

She went back into her room and Itachi obeyed.

**(The Next Day)**

Satele and Itachi sat in the corner of a tavern while R2 acted like a sort of bouncer.

"Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach was my second master." explained Satele, "We were in orbit over Korriban when the Sith attacked us. I escaped but Master Darach was killed."

"But how is that possible?" asked Itachi, "That message is brand new."

"I don't know." stated Satele, "I felt him become one with the Force but maybe they cut off his connection to it somehow."

"It could be a trap." said Itachi.

"It doesn't matter." said Satele, "If Master Darach is alive, we have to rescue him."

"Well, Darth Lazarus doesn't keep anything extremely important planetside." said Itachi, "She only has a holocron but it's broken."

"Are you sure there isn't any other place it could be?" asked Satele.

"Well, there is one other place." said Itachi as he thought about it.

"Then we should go there." said Satele.

"But it's all the way in the Land of Lightning." said Itachi, "It would take days for us to reach it on foot."

"Why'd my ship have to break?" whined Satele as she took a sip of sake.

"Well, we could take mine." suggested Itachi.

"You have a ship?" asked Satele.

"Darth Lazarus gave it to me so I could get to Dromund Kaas easier." explained Itachi as he looked away.

"You've been to Dromund Kaas?" asked Satele in surprise.

"Once." confessed Itachi, "Darth Lazarus took me there to keep an eye on me while she spoke to her old Master."

"Well, where is it?" asked Satele.

"In a cave outside of the village." said Itachi, "It has just enough fuel in it to get us there and back."

"There goes my chances of getting off this planet." muttered Satele, "Well, let's get going."

"It'll take a while for it to warm up." said Itachi, "We'll have to go tonight."

"Very well." said Satele as she left some money on the table and left with her Padawan and R2.

**(An Hour Later)**

"A training trip?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah." said Satele as she disassembled her lightsaber and cleaned it, "I'm taking Itachi on a training trip for about three days."

"What are you really doing?" asked Kushina as she changed Tayuya.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" questioned Satele as she put her lightsaber together again.

"I'm trained to know how to do that." said Kushina, "What are you really doing?"

Satele sighed and holstered her lightsaber.

"Itachi and I are going to rescue Master Darach." she confessed.

"You're seriously taking Itachi on a dangerous mission?" questioned Kushina in worry, "What if one of you gets killed?"

"Itachi is a lot stronger than you think." said Satele as she handed Kushina a diaper.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." said Kushina as she put Tayuya in a playpen.

"You're really that worried about me?" asked Satele in surprise as Kushina followed her into her room.

"Well, yeah." said Kushina as Satele got changed, "You're like part of the family. Plus, you've just been a huge help since Tayuya was born."

"I'll be fine." assured Satele as she headed to the door.

She grabbed the knob when Kushina grabbed her free hand and placed one of Minato's kunai in it.

"At least take this." said Kushina, "If you get in trouble, just throw this and Minato will be there in a flash."

Satele smiled and took the kunai.

"Alright." said Satele as she left and Kushina went back over to her daughter.

**(That Night)**

Satele took a deep breath as Itachi took them low to the ground and they passed over the trees.

"You ready for this?" asked Satele.

"Yes, Master." said Itachi as he turned slight right, "Do I get my lightsabers back?"

"I just need to make sure that you don't turn back to the Dark Side." said Satele, "I also need to teach you restraint as you keep fighting recklessly."

"I'm sorry." apologized Itachi.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." assured Satele as she stood up, "Now, I need to go check on our stowaways."

She went out of the cockpit and into the bridge.

"I know you both are there." said Satele with a frown.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Kakashi as he and Rin came out from rooms in the back.

"I sensed you both following Itachi and I since I left Minato and Kushina's." explained Satele, "Why are you here?"

"Sensei asked us to follow you." said Rin.

"Well, it's too late to go back." said Satele as she went over to a couch and pulled out a blaster rifle and a pair of pistols.

She tossed the rifle to Kakashi and the pistols to Rin. She then tossed each of them each a grenade.

"When we land, I'll give you both a quick lession then we'll get going." said Satele as she headed back into the cockpit while R2 came out and beeped.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Satele landed on a small loading platform and kicked both guards on it over the railing. Itachi landed next to her in his older form while Rin and Kakashi were barely able to land safely.

"Artoo, take the ship out of range and hide it until we call you." whispered Satele over a communicator in her ear before she turned to Itachi, "Think you can get it open?"

Itachi went over to the access panel and punched in a code. The doors opened and all four of them quickly went inside. They calmly walked down the hall and Itachi went up to a control panel. He imputed several codes then looked back at Satele as he reverted to his younger form.

"Master Darach is about five levels below us." said Itachi, "Isolation cell #5. Also, there are only three lifts in this prison. I disabled to two furthest from us.""

"Alright, let's go." said Satele as they hurried over to lift closest to them.

The got on and Itachi sent it on its way.

"So, you do this all the time?" asked Rin of Satele.

"Yes." said Satele, "Although, I've never seen a place this complex."

"Boy, the Republic really is behind the times." commented Itachi.

The lift opened and Satele grabbed the two soldiers standing guard and pulled them inside as the door shut. When it opened again, Satele and Itachi stepped over the bodies and out of the lift.

"Maintain com silence and guard this lift." whispered Satele before she and Itachi turned to two guards coming around the corner.

Itachi quickly pulled them forward and slammed them into the ground.

"Remember, show some restraint." reminded Satele as she and Itachi hurried down the hall.

Just as Itachi was about to turn a third corner, Satele grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Hold on." she whispered before peering around the corner to find two guards standing outside Master Darach's cell.

She waved her hand and both guards collapsed, unconscious.

"When am I going to learn to do that?" asked Itachi.

"Not now." said Satele as they went up to the cell.

They entered and Itachi looked at the far wall in the back of the cell. He tensed and Satele felt this and turned.

"Master..." she muttered as she went up to the decaying body and reached up to touch it when it suddenly burst into black flames.

"You Jedi are such morons to believe that fake message." said Lazarus as Satele and Itachi wheeled around to her.

The Sith Lord pulled out a lightsaber and ignited the red blade while Satele had hers out and one end activated in an instant.

"I'm afraid Master Darach perished at the hands of Darth Malgus over Korriban almost three decades ago." said Lazarus, "He had made quite the trophy for all this time but now he's outlived his purpose."

"Rin, Kakashi, it's a trap!" said Itachi urgently over the communicator.

"I'm afraid that they'll be taken care of soon enough." said Lazarus.

Satele moved in and Lazarus effortlessly parried with Makashi. The two entered into a blade lock and Lazarus continued to smile.

"It seems besides Master Darach, you also trained under Jedi Masters Ngani Zho and Dar'Nala." said Lazarus, "They specialized in Niman, Soresu, and Djem So respectively. All of which you favor to a ridiculous degree."

Itachi, who had managed to get to the door, tried to Force Push the Sith Lord when she had knocked Satele down but the Sith shrugged it off.

"I never did teach you how to truly control your powers, boy." said Lazarus.

"I know." said Itachi, "And you didn't teach me this."

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and the entire room went up in smoke. He and Satele ran out with Lazarus right behind them.

* * *

"I'm just getting a bunch of static here." said Rin as she removed the communicator from her ear.

"They must've known we'd come." said Kakashi, "They let us enter through the least guarded entrance and expect us to exit the same way."

"Well, time for a miracle." said Rin as she held up several exploding tags.

* * *

A second blade shot out of the other end of Lazarus's lightsaber and she started using Ataru.

_"What the...?"_ thought the Jedi Knight urgently, _"I've never seen an Ataru this advanced!"_

"Are you paying attention, child?" questioned Lazarus of Itachi, "The Jedi have already lost the war and the Dark Side is already in control."

Itachi defiantly shot a Force Push at Lazarus, who shrugged it off before she knocked Satele aside and returned the favor to Itachi. The young Uchiha flew off his feet and landed hard on his back.

"Clearly I didn't teach you well enough and neither did this Jedi." said Lazarus as Satele charged.

_"Amazing."_ thought Itachi as he watched his two masters duel, _"No wonder I lost to Master Satele."_

Lazarus casually held up her hand and Satele shot back past Itachi in the blink of an eye. Lazarus then gripped Itachi by the neck with the Force and began strangling the boy. She threw Itachi over her shoulder and advanced on him. Satele picked herself up just as Lazarus raised her lightsaber to strike down the child.

"THERON!" she shouted as she held Lazarus against the ceiling with the Force, "Run!"

Itachi got to his feet and ran next to Satele as she let Lazarus fall. The Sith Lord landed on one knee then turned to them. She held her lightsaber out horizontally and to the shock of the two, both blade ignited in black flames.

"Can yours do that?" asked Itachi as Satele pulled him down the hall with Lazarus following them.

They then turned a corner and ran into Kakashi and Rin, who were also running down the hall.

"Figured out it was a trap?" asked Satele.

"Yeah." said Rin, "And Master Darach?"

"Long dead." said Satele, "Our new exit?"

"Landing platform." said Kakashi.

"But it's supposed to be impossible to get through there in a lockdown." said Itachi.

"We'll have to try." said Satele.

The blast doors started closed and they all picked up speed. Satele grabbed Itachi off his feet and dove through the final blast door before it closed with Lazarus just on the other side. Itachi grabbed one of Rin's pistols and shot the control panel to seal the door behind them. They went over to the hanger doors and the moment Itachi touched it he jumped back.

"That's thing's electrified." said Itachi.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Rin urgently as Lazarus was almost through the door.

Satele reached into a pouch on the back of her belt and pulled out a familiar kunai.

**(A Minute Later)**

Lazarus and a regiment of soldiers and droids entered the hanger and found that it completely empty. Lazarus stormed out of the room and into her personal chambers. She turned on the holoterminal and waited.

**"Has the Jedi been dealt with?"** asked Lord Scourge as he appeared before his old apprentice.

"She escaped." said Lazarus calmly.

**"You seem unsually happy that you failed."** commented Lord Scourge curiously.\

"This just means that I get to have some fun with the Jedi." said Lazarus with a smile, "I think I'll try something else this time."

**"And what would that be?"** asked Lord Scourge.

"Where can I find the best bounty hunter that we've had dealings with in the past?" questioned Lazarus.

* * *

Everyone panted as they tried to catch their breath while Minato looked down on them.

"That was cutting it close." said Kakashi, "If you hadn't come along, Sensei, we'd be goners."

"Kushina actually gave one of my kunai to Satele." explained Minato.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to take us back to the village." said Satele as she went into the cockpit with R2.

Itachi followed and locked the door. He then took a seat next to Satele and took a deep breath.

"Why did you call me Theron?" questioned Itachi.

Satele stopped turning on the ship and sighed.

"Theron was my son." confessed Satele, "I gave him up to my old Master just moments after he was born. I guess... I guess that I just unconsciously projected my maternal instincts on you."

"So, you see me as a son?" asked Itachi.

Satele remained silent and started the engine.

"I think that it's best that we don't see each other for a while." said Satele as she took off, "Go spend time with your family. I... I need to to cope with things."

Itachi bowed and left the room with R2 while Satele started tearing up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Forgotten Emotions

**Forgotten Emotions**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Satele smiled as Tayuya looked at R2 in awe and got back to reading her book. Kushina walked into the room and smiled as well.

"You seem to be doing well," she said as she started to make lunch.

"Well, she laughed for the first time while you were gone," said Satele.

"What?" asked Kushina as she spun toward Satele, "I missed it? All because I was getting generic crap?"

"Since then, she's just been watching R2 to see if he does anything," explained Satele as R2 looked at her and beeped, "Alright."

She picked up Tayuya and took her into the back. She set about putting her down for a nap and smiled as the little girl yawned.

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Satele as the girl fell asleep.

"Interesting," said a Mandalorian woman as she gazed at the feed the probe droid was sending.

She called the droid back then removed her helmet and her red hair fell to her shoulders.

**(That Night)**

Satele sat on the couch as she read a book when there was a knock on the door.

_"Who could be here this late at night?"_ thought Satele as she sat her book aside and went to the door.

She opened it and looked down at her Padawan.

"Uh, evening, Master," said Itachi nervously.

"What is it?" asked Satele.

Itachi looked around outside before he entered and Satele closed the door.

"If this is about that disturbance earlier today, I already know," said Satele as she went back to get her book.

Itachi grabbed her hand and she looked back at him.

"It's not that," said Itachi, "It's just… I had a vision."

"A vision?" asked Satele in slight surprise, "What of?"

"My parents," said Itachi in worry as he fumbled with something under his cloak, "Lying in a pool of blood."

"You can't always believe these visions," said Satele, "They can always change."

"But you also can't just dismiss them," said Itachi as he pulled out his new lightsaber and held it out to Satele.

She examined it closely then nodded.

"While I don't approve of you constructing a lightsaber without my permission, I'm at least glad that you can defend yourself now," said Satele as she handed it back.

"Anyway, even Darth Lazarus cautioned me on the nature of visions," said Itachi, "While you shouldn't always believe visions, you must…"

"I sense it too," said Satele before they both ran to Minato and Kushina's bedroom.

Itachi blew the door off its hinges and activated his lightsaber. A brilliant silver blade shooting out from it as he leapt through the air and onto the bed while he cut a poisonous slug that was dangerously close to Kushina's head. Tayuya began crying at the same instant, causing both Minato and Kushina to wake up. Satele looked at the window and saw a droid flying off. She crashed through the window and went after it.

"Sorry for waking you up," said Itachi as he went after his master.

* * *

Satele jumped and grabbed onto the droid just before it got out of reach while Itachi managed to grab onto her. The droid moved back and forth through the trees before Satele had to let go in order to avoid a branch. They landed hard on the ground pushed themselves up.

"A bounty hunter?" questioned Itachi, "Why would Darth Lazarus use a bounty hunter?"

"To get my attention," explained Satele as she examined the area, "When you told me of Lazarus, you said that she likes to use the head on approach before using quieter methods. Go get some sleep and watch over Minato and Kushina."

Itachi nodded and headed back while Satele went in the direction the droid had gone in.

* * *

The Mandalorian examined the droid and sighed as she directed it back onto her ship.

"Been a while since I've had to deal with Jedi," she said as she headed to the loading ramp.

She stopped just before she got on the loading ramp and looked over her shoulder slightly. She quickdrew her pistol and fired off into the trees. When she heard nothing, she lowered his pistol and took a deep breath.

"Must've just been a bird," she muttered to herself before she turned back around.

A humming reached her ears and she dove out of the way just as Satele swung her lightsaber. The bounty hunter drew her pistol and fired off at Satele, who deflected it back at the bounty hunter. It hit her square in the head and knocked her to the ground. Satele shut off her lightsaber and went up to the bounty hunter. She checked the bounty hunter over then stripped her of her armor before removing her helmet. The moment Satele saw the face of the Manadalorian, she tensed a little.

**(The Following Morning)**

Satele watched as the bounty hunter slowly groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" she questioned herself before she looked at Satele in confusion, "Who are you?"

_"She doesn't remember?"_ thought Satele intriguingly "Do you remember anything?"

The bounty hunter shook her head and Satele went up to her.

"Your name is Shae Vizla," explained Satele, "You got hit in the head and I stayed here to keep you warm with a fire."

"Well… thanks," said Shae as smacked her lips a little and Satele held up a canteen to her.

Shae took the canteen and drank deeply from it. After a minute or two, Shae lowered the canteen and held it out to the Jedi.

"Well, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Satele closed her eyes and reached out to Shae's mind with the Force.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

An exhausted Itachi quickly fell unconscious and Kushina covered him with a blanket. Satele quietly entered the apartment and looked at Itachi as she went and stood next to Kushina.

"How long has he been out?" she asked the red head.

"He just fell asleep," said Kushina as she drank her coffee, "So, what happened?"

"I managed to find the bounty hunter," explained Satele, "However, she got a concussion in our brief scuffle and now has amnesia."

"You sure she's not faking it?" questioned Kushina.

"Positive," replied Satele, "Oh, by the way, I'm moving out."

"What?" asked Kushina is surprise, "When was this decided?"

"About an hour ago," said Satele, "I'm just moving into the apartment next door. Besides, it's to keep an eye on that bounty hunter and make sure that she is able to survive here."

"So, what are you going to be doing today?" poised Kushina slyly, "Thinking of doing something special with that bounty hunter?"

"Define 'special'," stated Satele as she drank some coffee.

"Oh, you know what I mean," teased Kushina, "You told me about your little thing with a soldier a few years ago."

Satele choked on her coffee and sat the cup down as she coughed hard while R2 came out from the back.

"Absolutely not," said Satele once she had caught her breath, "Such acts are forbidden by the Jedi."

"And that thing with the soldier was what?" asked Kushina, "Exercise?"

Satele turned red as she tried and failed to think of an answer but failed.

"I-I must go check up on Shae," said Satele as she quickly left.

Kushina chuckled and went to check up on her daughter.

* * *

_"How could she even think that?!"_ thought Satele as she leaned against the door of her apartment.

She opened the door quietly and saw Shae sleeping peacefully on the couch, the sunlight illuminating her face gently. Satele smiled but shook the thought quickly from her head and put a blanket over Shae.

"Oh how foolish you are," said Lazarus as she watched Satele take care of Shae from her base, "You have no idea that you've doomed yourself."

She pressed a button on the underside of her armrest and a lightsaber handle shot out of it. She pulled it out and activated it. A red blade came out of it before a cross guard joined it.

"I haven't even begun to show you what I'm truly capable of," said Lazarus as she stood up then spun around while cutting her chair in half.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
